The golem's revenge
by Rock Raider
Summary: The day after Love Heart caugh the Joker Card, everything's running at a normal pace. That is, until a powered up Samual StoneHeart shows up. Rated for all the destruction StoneHeart will cause.
1. Stone Heart's discovery

Disclaimer:I only own Rubber Heart & The Stone-Heart Pirates. Love Heart belongs to Mega Man X0, & the CBF belongs to whomsoever owns them. Without further ado. On with the fic.

**The golem's revenge.**

By:Rock Raider.

On a huge rock island, covered in blackish-gray mist with a little dark green mixed in, inside a huge stone castle, a man was sitting in a large stone throne. The man was apparently a large golem. He was wearing brown pants, a green vest, a black 3 cornered hat, & had a sword in a scabbard on his belt. He was sulking over his defeat & incarcaration. He & his crew, the Stone-Heart Pirates, escaped a couple of months ago, but the golem was still angry at the care bears for his agonizing defeat.

"Those bears!" He said angrily. "Those annoying little BEARS!!" He slammed his rock hand against the armrest, crushing it. "Those 2 foot tall bears, the marines, & the Straw Hat Pirates defeated ME!! I, the great Samuel Stone-Heart, future pirate king, & the being who will eradicate the most useless & pointless type of behavior in the world, "caring", was defeated by a bunch of little rainbow coloured bears & their friends. I mean, not only did I face down Saw-Nosed Arlong & live through it, but this time I FOUGHT alongside him, & no matter HOW much help I had, I still lost to them!" He stood up from the throne. "Well I won't take this sitting down. I'm gonna get my revenge against Rubber Heart & his new friends, & give those irksome midget ursines a well-deserved pounding." He threw a fist into the air. "STONE-HEART STYLE!!"

Just as he finished his rant, something caught the giant rock man's attention. He saw something shine in dark corner of room. "What's that?" He thought to himself as he walked over to the shine. He reached the item & picked it out. It was a card. "Hmph, a card." He then inspected the card further. "Huh?" he suddenly let out. He inspected the card & on it was an oddly dressed little girl, below her in big bold letters read "The Power." Stone-Heart scratched his head. "The Power?" he asked himself. "Looks like 1 of those Clow Card thingies that that Love Heart guy's always after." He said. He placed his hand against a wall & leaned against it. "Hmm, how exactly do I use iiiAAAAAHH!!" during his little thought, he was unaware that the wall he was leaning against started to give. He fell through the new door he made into a pile of rubble. As the dust cleared, 3 little golems rushed over to Stone-Heart.

"Captain! Captain!" 1 of them shouted. "Are you alright?" Stone-Heart was dazed, then quickly snapped out of it. He picked up a piece of the debris & looked at it.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said. "Stone-Heart Castle is made of the hardest rock in the world, even I can't break it."

"Maybe you've been working out?" 1 of the golems asked off-handed. Stone-Heart made a "yeah, sure, whatever" sort of face at him.

"Nah, couldn't be. I couldn't break the walls of my castle no matter HOW strong I am. It has to be something..." He then thinks of something & turns to the glow emanating form his hand. He opens it & sees the power card glowing. He then smiles evilly & turns to the 3 golems.

"Gather my crew & set course for Care-A-Lot." He said.

"Why, sir? We can't even get there." 1 of the golems said.

"Surely you forget." Stone-Heart said. "We have the rock-a-pult to propel me into the sky."

"& us?" 1 of the golems said.

"I have a new way." Ha said. "Now get the others." The 3 golems saluted.

"Aye-aye, captain!" They said, they then did an about face & marched away. Stone-Heart continued to look at the Power Card with an evil smile.

"& with this new way, I can get my revenge against those little bears." He said. He then begun laughing. It started normally, then changed to maniacal. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"


	2. Back in Care A Lot

While all this was going on, Rubber Heart was still asleep in bed. Having nearly drowned yesterday in a prank that the Joker card made for him, he wanted to sleep. He had his straw hat placed on a table on the side of his bed & his shirt in a chair nearby. However, downstairs, the other 3 bears in the room were eating, Grams, Hugs, & Tugs were all sitting at the table while Rubber Heart was asleep upstairs. Grams promised him a bowl of the soup they were eating once he was up. Later, Grams was putting the dishes away, then turned to Hugs & Tugs.

"Now, my little darlings." She said. "We promised Rubber Heart some soup, & I kept the promise."

"Really?" Hugs asked.

"Yes, Hugs." Grams said. She said, then pointed over to a bowl of soup that was still hot. "I heated that up to save it for Rubber Heart. Why don't you 2 wake him up & take it to him."

"Oh Goody goody gosh, Grams." Said Hugs. "You're letting us take food to Rubber Heart?"

"Of course, my little darlings." Said Grams. "Now don't dawdle."

"Okay, Grams." Said Tugs, he & Hugs ran over to the bowl & picked it up. They both carried it up the stairs, being careful not to spill it, & made it into Rubber Heart's room.

"I know how to wake him up, Tugs." Said Hugs, Tugs turned to his sister.

"How?" Tugs asked. Hugs carried the bowl over to Rubber Heart's nose & let the odor seep into his nostrils. A few sniffs & Rubber Heart's eyes shot open & his trademark grin appeared on his face.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" He shouted. He snatched the plate from Hugs & Tugs & guzzled it down in 2 seconds. He handed the plate back to the cubs. "Thanks, kids, that was delicious." Rubber Heart said. "But then again, so's everything else Grams makes."

"You're welcome, Rubber Heart." Said Tugs. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well." Rubber Heart said. "How about we watch a couple of romance movies & make rude noises during the mushy parts."

"Okay, Rubber Heart." Hugs said. The 2 then walked out of the room with the bowl while Rubber Heart pulled his shirt & hat on, then raced downstairs with him. He went over to the TV & looked through the cupboard underneath.

"Hugs' first steps, Tugs' first word, Scooby Doo & The Ghoul School..." he read as his finger passed over the labels. "Aha!" He said as his finger rested on a video tape. "Casa Blanca. The perfect tear-jerker to rudely interrupt." He pulled the video from its slot & looked at it. He turned to the kitchen, where the other 3 bears were. "I FOUND A GOOD MOVIE!! HUGS, TUGS, C'MON IN!!" Hugs & Tugs dashed in while, Grams walked in behind them.

"What is the movie, my big darling?" Grams asked.

"Casa Blanca." Rubber Heart said, showing the video tape to the 3 bears.

"Oh goody goody gosh!" Rubber Heart's fans said. Rubber Heart sat into the couch & Hugs & Tugs leapt onto the armrests. Grams sat in her rocking chair. Rubber Heart stretched his arm towards the VCR & plunked the tape inside. He pressed play & retracted his hand.

"Get your rude noisemakers ready, kids." Rubber Heart said to the 2 cubs. Grams chuckled.

"Here it comes." Grams thought to herself.


	3. The golem approaches

"Oh, you're so lucky."

Harmony & Love-A-Lot were walking down a rainbow path. Both felt like the luckiest female bear in Care-A-Lot. Both had found true love. However, Love-A-Lot finding true love was sort of expected. After all, after helping people find true love, it's only fair that she experience it herself.

"Tender Heart's undeniably the perfect bear for me." Love-A-Lot said.

"You've got Tender Heart, & I've got Love Heart." Harmony said. "Who's next? Champ Bear & Cheer Bear?"

"There IS a distinct possibility." Love-A-Lot said. She looked over at Cheer Bear, then at Champ. She then saw Tender Heart at a lookout of the sea, Tender Heart looked over at her, then patted the spot on the cloud next to him.

"Room for 1 more!" He cried over to her. Love-A-Lot looked over at Harmony Bear.

"Excuse me." She said. She ran over to Tender Heart & sat down next to him. They placed an arm around each other, & snuggled closely. Harmony smiled at the scene & walked on. Tender Heart & Love-A-Lot were just staring out.

"It's a beautiful view." Love-A-Lot said to Tender Heart, he looked over at her.

"I can think of a more beautiful view." Tender Heart said "It's called Love-A-Lot."

Love-A-Lot blushed at this, then they continued to look. Tender Heart then saw something out in the water that got him curious. "What's that?" he thought to himself. He pulled a Star-O-Scope out from behind & looked through it. What he saw filled him with absolute horror. Love-A-Lot noticed this & then looked up at him.

"What is it, Tender Heart?" Love-A-Lot asked. Tender Heart was too shaken up to say anything, so he gave the Star-O-Scope to Love-A-Lot & pointed to where he saw the thing that scared him. Love-A-Lot looked through it & got a glimpse of something that replaced all the love she had for Tender Heart with fear of what she saw. It was the ship of the Stone-Heart Pirate Crew. Their flag, a skull & cross bone carved onto a rock, waved in the air, & Stone-Heart was on deck, with his sword raised high in the air.

"It's Captain Stone-Heart!" Love-A-Lot cried. She returned the Star-O-Scope to Tender Heart, who stuffed it in his pocket.

"We gotta warn the others!" Tender Heart shouted. They both stood up & started running off towards Care-A-Lot.


	4. The wrath of Stone Heart

"Those Care Bears will suffer for my humiliation."

Stone Heart was in his ship, the Rock Of Gibraltar, out in sea. His crew was ready to kick some Care Bear butt. Their swords drawn high, smiles on their stone faces. They were ready. Stone Heart looked at the Power card in his hand & smiled evilly. He kissed it & stashed it in his pocket.

"I love this thing already." Ha said smugly. "I can't wait to see the looks on those fuzz-brained fools when I lay the smack-down on them. I can almost hear it now. Heh heh heh." His first mate, Gravel, a short golem in a white horizontal blue & white striped shirt, black pants, & an orange bandanna on his head, walked up to him & saluted.

"Sir, any idea as to how to get us up into Care-A-Lot?" Stone Heart looks down at him.

"Easy." He said. He then points over to a small desert island. "Let's dock the ship on that island."

"Yes, sir!" Gravel shouted as Stone Heart started steering. He began to have images of the Care Bears begging for mercy forming in his head, he got a giant evil smirk in his head from it.

"Soon I'll see it for real instead of just simply depicting it." Stone Heart chuckled. He docked the boat on the island, then shouted to some his crew. "PREPARE THE ROCK-A-PULT!!" He shouted. Several minutes later, Stone Heart was looking at a huge rock catapult in front of him. He smiled at this. "I'll be the only golem in my crew using it this time." He said. Gravel overheard him talking.

"But captain." Gravel asked. "How will we get into Care-A-Lot if you're the only golem using it?" Stone Heart smiled.

"Simple." Stone Heart said. He Then picked up Gravel.

"C-captain. What are you doing!?" asked a frightened Gravel. Stone-Heart then began winding up a swing.

"THIS!!" He shouted. He then threw Gravel into the sky. The crew saw this & became scared. However, before they could react, Stone Heart picked them up 1 by 1 & threw them into the sky with Gravel. Once they were all gone, Stone-Heart sat in the rock-a-pult & pulled out a knife made of stone. "Now me." He said. He then began cutting the string. It eventually snapped & launched him into the sky. His words then echoed in the sky.

"LOOK OUT CARE-A-LOT!! HERE COMES CAPTAIN SAMUEL STONE-HEART & HIS PIRATE CREW!!"


	5. Preparations

Meanwhile, Tender Heart & Love-A-Lot had managed to round up the other Care Bears in the Hall of Hearts. Several of them were asking each other what it was all about. Tender Heart stood up & cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. They all looked at him.

"Care Bears & Care Bear Cousins!" He said. "I bring terrible news! Samuel Stone-Heart & the Stone Heart Pirates are coming to Care-A-Lot!" Tender Heart said. Several Care Bears gasped in fear at this.

"Don't panic, everybody!" Love-A-Lot said. "We beat them before, we can do it again. We've got somebody who fought them before. Rubber Heart fought them, he should know how his mind works." Everybody looked at Rubber Heart, who looks back.

"Yeah, I fought him way too many times to count. I can help you against Stone-Heart." Said Luffy Jr..

"Good." Said Tender Heart. "We shall go about our lives, but be on your guard for Stone-Heart or anybody in his crew."

"Agreed." A random bear shouted from the group.

"Good." Love-A-Lot said. "Now, let's prepare for his attacks!" With that, the Care Bears left the Hall Of Hearts. Rubber Heart looked a little worried, but didn't show it.

"I wonder if Stone-Heart's got a trick up his sleeve." He said to himself. Little did any of them realize, they were in for more than they knew.


	6. Stone Heart's plan

Up in Care-A-Lot, the pirates had reached the clouds & were already coming to. They looked up in time to see Stone-Heart coming at them fast.

"RUN!!" One of them shouted. However, that pirate got crushed underneath a huge Stone pirate, namely, Stone-Heart. Stone Heart got up & saw the pirate golem with swirly eyes.

"Uuuh. Sorry." Stone Heart said with a nervous sweatdrop. A golem dressed like a pirate, only he has 1 of those silver disks tied to a strap on his head that doctors wear. Stone Heart turns to the golem. "Run a diagnostic, Dr. Igneous."

"Aye aye, Captain." The golem, Dr. Igneous said. Dr. Igneous checks his heartbeat, then for signs of life. He looks at Stone-Heart with a smile. "You'll be happy to know that Quartz is alright." Stone Heart smiled in relief.

"Good. I'd hate to lose a member of my crew." He said. He then walked out over to a view of Care-A-Lot. He turned his head slightly. "Orthoclase!" Stone-Heart shouted. A slim golem dressed like Rubber Heart's childhood self, a blue & white striped horizontal t-shirt with black pants & a blue bandanna, who's head looked like 1 of the heads from Easter Island, only it was small enough to suit him, ran over to Stone-Heart & saluted.

"Yes, Captain." He said. Stone-Heart pulled out a Gum-gum fruit & handed it to the golem. The golem looked at it then, back at Stone-Heart, who looked down at him.

"I want you to force feed that Gum-gum fruit to the first Care Bear you see. If we can dangle that bear over water, the care bears can agree to any demand I see fit." Orthoclase saluted.

"Aye-aye, sir!" the small golem said. "I'm on my way!" & with that, Orthoclase ran off. Stone-Heart smirked.

"Alright, Care Bears." Stone-Heart said. "Thought you could have the marines arrest me & get away with it, huh? Well prepare for a big surprise." Stone-Heart then burst out into maniacal laughter. After a while of it, he pointed out at Care-A-Lot. "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!" Stone-Heart shouted. & with a lot of hoping & hollering, his crew charged at Care-A-Lot.


	7. Lotsa Heart's predicament

While this was going on, Bright Heart, Swift Heart, & Brave Heart were busy preparing for Stone-Heart's arrival, by building a wall that they hoped would keep him out. "Another sack over here, Swift Heart!" Bright Heart shouted. Swift Heart ran over & tossed a sack on top of the pile. "Thanks!" Bright Heart said.

"Don't mention it!" Swift Heart shouted. While working, Brave Heart looked around. He noticed Lotsa Heart Elephant asleep under a tree. However, when he looked up in the tree, he became scared. He saw Orthoclase hiding up in the tree with the Gum-gum fruit in his hand. He then saw Orthoclase drop the fruit.

"LOTSA HEART!! WAKE UP!!" Brave Heart shouted. As the fruit dropped, Lotsa Heart let out a yawn. However, in that yawn, the Gum-gum fruit dropped into his mouth, & he swallowed. Brave Heart just stared at him, mouth agape; flabbergasted that Lotsa Heart threw away his ability to swim. "Oh no." Brave Heart said. "Lotsa Heart, you ate a Gum-gum fruit."

"Huh?" Lotsa Heart asked. "I don't know what you mean, Brave Heart. & that's the truth." Brave Heart slapped his forehead, then looked at Lotsa Heart.

"Lotsa Heart." Brave Heart said. "You just ate a Gum-gum fruit, like Rubber Heart. It might not be the same ability, but we have to find out which ability it is so we can prepare for it."

"Well you ain't never gonna find out what his newfound Gum-gum fruit ability is."

Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart looked up to the voice's location & saw Orthoclase staring down at them. He leapt from the tree, landed between Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart, & grabbed them both by their necks.

"Wh-who are you?" Brave Heart asked nervously. Orthoclase sneers at him.

"I am Orthoclase, member of the Stone-Heart pirates. As well as your executioner." He said, that last part sending chills up Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart's spines.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you going to do with us?" Brave Heart asked.

"I'm taking you both to the captain." Said Orthoclase responded. "He'll contact True Heart & Noble Heart & call a small conversation with them." With that, Orthoclase began walking away. However, Bright Heart saw the whole thing & turned to Swift Heart, who was also watching.

"We gotta warn the others." Bright Heart said to Swift Heart.

"Right." Said the blue rabbit. She grabbed Bright Heart's hand.

"Hold on now." Swift Heart said. & with that, he rocketed off.


	8. Next step in Stone Heart's plan

Meanwhile, Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart were being drug through the Forest of Feelings straight to the edge, where Stone-Heart is. Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart both look at him with fear in their eyes, but with Lotsa Heart more afraid. Being a possessor of a Gum-gum fruit ability, he could no longer be able to swim. But he could use it to escape... if he only knew what it was. Stone-Heart looked down upon the 2 frightened Care Bear Cousins as they shivered in fear, intimidated by his size.

"Mmm, hmmmm." Stone-Heart said. "They'll make good hostages, Orthoclase." Orthoclase saluted.

"Thank you, sir!" Orthoclase shouted. Stone-Heart looked over at Ortholcase.

"So, who'd you feed it to?" Stone-Heart asked. "The cowardly lion or the pink pachyderm?"

"HEY!" both cousins shouted.

"The pink pachyderm, sir!" Orthoclase shouted. Lotsa Heart made a pouty face. Stone-Heart chuckled.

"Well, looks like we sink him." Stone-Heart said, sending fear up Lotsa Heart's spine. Orthoclase approached Lotsa Heart, but Stone-Heart placed his hand in front of Orthoclase, blocking him off from Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart. "Not yet!" Stone-Heart said. "First we talk to those 2 rodents who founded this foolish family." Orthoclase saluted.

"Yes, sir!" He said.

"Let's get to True Heart & Noble Hear." Stone-Heart said.

"Right away, sir!" Orthoclase shouted, & entire crew made a beeline for Care-A-Lot, with Stone-Heart up front.

"You'll never get away with this, Stone-Heart!" Brave Heart shouted. Stone-Heart smirked at him.

"Why do I deny that highly?" He asked. He pushed a tree aside & it knocked down all other trees in its path. Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart were frightened at Stone-Heart's strength.

"How did you do that?" Brave Heart asked.

"Guess I've been working out." Stone-Heart cleverly said. However, Love Heart was nearby when he sensed something.

"I sense a Clow Card." He said, then ran off towards his house.


	9. Care A Lot in a jam

Stone-Heart stomped through Care-A-Lot, getting the attention of several nearby care bears, who just stared at him. All he said was "I'm out for a stroll.", even though he full well knew he wasn't. He pushed down a nearby house, & several Care Bears became frightened at his newfound strength. They also noticed Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart in his possession, but were too afraid of what Stone-Heart would do if they approached.

"The Hall Of Hearts is just up ahead, sir." Gravel, who was right next to him said.

"Excellent." Stone-Heart said. They walked towards the Hall Of Hearts. Inside, True Heart & Noble Heart were inside, writing papers. Noble Heart shifted his eyes over at True Heart, who did the same, & they both smiled at each other. They then returned to their paper work. Suddenly, they heard an door-shattering knock & looked up at the front door. "Little Bears, little bears, let me in." Before either founder could answer, though, Stone-Heart blew the door right off its hinges, frightening them both, even more so as the giant golem lumbered in with a sneer. "Don't mind me." He chuckled sinisterly. "The door was open."

"S-samuel Stone Heart?" True Heart nervously stuttered.

"What do you want from us?" Noble Heart asked.

"Nothing. Except of course... REVENGE!!" Stone Heart shouted, showing a fist in front of him. "After you 2 & your family mopped the floor with me & my crew, I was hauled off by the marines. I was there for months before I finally sprung my crew. Now I came back, & will gladly pillage your village, heh heh heh."

"Not to likely."

All 3 people turned around & see something that lifts True Heart & Noble Heart's spirit & lowers Stone-Heart's, Monkey D. Luffy Jr., aka, Rubber Heart Bear, with his trademark grin.

"Rubber Heart!" The founders both shout at once.

"Luffy Jr.." Stone-Heart grumbled. Luffy Jr. walked up & around Stone-Heart to face him.

"Hey, rock brain." Luffy Jr. said to the aggravated Stone-Heart.

"Should've figured YOU'D come to spoil my fun." He said, Rubber Heart's grin disappeared.

"You don't look like you're having fun." The red bear responded. Stone Heart looked down at him with an anime throbbing vein in his forehead.

"Always with the jokes, aren't you!!" The giant pile of rocks shouted.

"Hey, like Laugh-A-Lot would say, everybody's gotta laugh sometimes." Rubber Heart said. Stone-Heart smirked, then huffed up his chest.

"Well, let's change the subject." Stone-Heart said. "Since you're already here, you can hit me." Rubber Heart smirked.

"Well." Rubber Heart said. "Since you put it that way." Luffy Jr. winded up a punch. "Gum GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!! PISTOL!!" Rubber Heart shouted as he let the punch loose. He hit Stone-Heart dead on. However, much to everybody's surprise, Stone-Heart didn't even budge, & Rubber Heart looked like he was in pain. His arm retracted, then he held it while it throbbed. "YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Rubber Heart screeched as the pain shot through his arm. Stone-Heart chuckled evilly.

"Not so toughnow, eh Rubber face?" Stone-Heart said. Both founders were now frightened. Rubber Heart was powerless, Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart were prisoners, & Stone-Heart, by the looks of things, was having the upper hand. Could Stone-Heart actually be able to beat them where No-Heart & Cold Heart failed?


	10. Love Heart's suspicion

"So, do you know what it could be?"

Love Heart told Kero how he sensed a Clow Card. Kero was busy pondering over the Clow Card's power. He looked up at Love Heart.

"We can't determine what Clow Card this is until we see it for ourselves." He said. Just then, Gentle Heart burst into the door, very shaken up. Love Heart & Kero looked over at her.

"Gentle Heart!" Love Heart said as he ran over to her. "What is it!?"

"It's Sto-o-o-o-o-one-Heart." Gentle Heart neighed. "He's a lot stro-o-o-o-o-onger than last ti-I-I-I-I-ime. He's tearing up the kingdom of Ca-a-a-a-a-a-ring. Help us, ma-a-a-a-a-a-ah."

"Stone-Heart?" Love Heart asked. He thought Stone-Heart was in jail, he never expected Stone-Heart to be up in Care-A-Lot.

"Help us, Love Heart. Rubber Heart can't do-o-o-o it." Gentle Heart said.

"What!?" Love Heart asked. "Even Rubber Heart himself is powerless?"

"Yes." Gentle Heart said. "You're our la-a-a-a-a-a-ast hope. Please." Gentle Heart said. Love Heart pondered for a bit, then a thought popped into his head. He looked at the distraught lamb.

"Alright, Gentle Heart. I'll do it." Love Heart said.

"Thank you, Love Heart!" Gentle Heart cried, pulling Love Heart into a hug.

"Right. Maybe Stone-Heart's powering up & the Clow Card I sensed are linked." Love Heart thought to himself. After Gentle Heart let go, Love Heart turned to Kero.

"Let's get the battle costume, Kero." Said Love Heart.

"Right." Said Kero, & both he & Love Heart ran to Love Heart's closet.


	11. Escape

Stone-Heart had just informed True Heart & Noble Heart about Lotsa being force-fed a Gum-gum fruit. Finding out just now that 1 of their own just threw away his ability to swim was quite shocking to them. Lotsa Heart was just next to Stone-Heart, with Brave Heart not too far behind.

"Orthoclase fed him a Gum-Gum fruit." Stone Heart said. You deaf or just plain stupid?"

"We heard you right, Stone Heart." True Heart said. "There's no need to be rude."

"So?" Stone-Heart said. "I got an offer you can't refuse. You let me wreck your village & I let the 2 cousins go."

Luffy Jr. though, wouldn't stand for this. He turned to where he saw 2 of his friends & managed to bring his arms back, ignoring the pain.

"Gum GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!" Rubber Heart shouted, then stretched his arms forward. "FISHING NET CATCH!!" Rubber Heart grabbed Brave Heart & Lotsa Heart & pulled them from the 2 golems, surprising them.

"WHAT!?!?" Stone-Heart wailed. Luffy Jr. got a big smirk.

"It only hurts a little now." Rubber Heart said. He turned to the founders.

"If you wanna live, come with us!" True Heart & Noble Heart only obeyed the rubber bears order & ran along with him. Stone-Heart was dumbfounded too much to say or do anything. When he came too, he turned to Orthoclase.

"Find them & I'll give you a rock burger for dinner." Orthoclase saluted.

"Right away, sir!" he shouted & ran off after the bears & cousins. Stone-Heart looked out the destroyed door.

"Run all you want, Luffy Jr." Stone-Heart said with a sadistic smile. "You can't hide from the future Pirate King, Samuel Stone-Heart."


	12. Time to teach

The 2 bears, horse, lion, & elephant ran through the town being chased by the small golem. They managed to lose him by ducking into the forest of feelings. Once they lost all sight of Orthoclase, Rubber Heart dropped Lotsa Heart & Brave Heart. True Heart & Noble Heart were catching their breath.

"I think..." Noble Heart gasped. "We lost them."

"Good." Rubber Heart said, then turned his attention to Lotsa Heart. "Now to find out which fruit Lotsa Heart ate so we can know how to prepare for it.

"Really?" Lotsa Heart asked.

"Yeah." Rubber Heart responded. "Plus, we can use it against Stone-Heart."

"Gee, I don't know, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said. Luffy Jr. placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Take it from me, after all..." Rubber Heart said, then grabbed a layer of skin on his arm & stretched it. "I myself ate a Gum-gum fruit, & can now do this." Rubber Heart let go if his skin & it snapped back into place.

"Well..." Lotsa Heart paused for a bit, Noble Heart walked up to him.

"Rubber Heart knows what he's talking about, Lotsa Heart." The founder reassured him. "Trust him & soon you'll master your ability like Rubber Heart did his." Lotsa Heart smiled, & turned to Rubber Heart.

"Alright, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said, full of confidence. "I'll do it, I'll let you teach me how to use it, & that's the truth." Rubber Heart got his usual grin on.

"Then let's go." He said. He helped Lotsa Heart & walked with him into the woods.


	13. No Heart's deal & Love Heart's realizati...

Back in Care-A-Lot, several care bears & cousins lined up in front of Stone-Heart, all getting ready to stare. Good Luck started the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!! CARE BEAR STARE!!" He shouted, & as if on cue, the others all started staring. Stone-Heart, though, just stood there with his chest huffed out. The stares all bounced off of him & into different directions. The care bears & cousins were all surprised, scared, & shocked all at once. Stone-Heart didn't even budge, & begun to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! What was that!?" he asked.

"The stare didn't even budge him!" Good Luck shouted.

"Heh, surprised." Stone-Heart said. "Guess you thought your luck would help those pretty lights beat me, huh. Guess you must be jinxed." Good Luck was shocked. He was never called a jinx before, but Stone-Heart was the first. He looked at him angrily.

"I am not a jinx!!" He shouted, Stone-Heart walked up to him.

"Then why'd the stare lose to me, eh? How d'ya answer that, greenie?" Stone-Heart asked. "Looks like your luck finally ran out." He looked down at Good Luck in a foreboding kind of way, making Good Luck feel uneasy. "Boo." Stone-Heart said plainly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Good Luck & the others shouted, they began running off in different directions.

"Heh heh heh. Take that, ya bunch of honey-eating, tourist-attacking, Winnie The Pooh wannabes." Stone-Heart said. Just then, a purple cloud burst in right in front of him & disappeared, revealing No-Heart. Stone-Heart looked down at him a bit miffed.

"No-Heart!" Stone-Heart shouted at the purple sorcerer. "What're you doing here!? Last time we teamed up I spent months in a marine prison!"

"A slight drawback to which I wholeheartedly apologize." No-Heart said. Stone-Heart smirked.

"If you're giving me a wholehearted apology, then what's with the name No-Heart?" No-Heart hung his shoulders.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, I must congratulate you on the delightful mess you're making." No-Heart said. "Perhaps if you destroy Care-A-Lot completely, I might let you join myself & Cold Heart in ridding the world of caring." Stone-Heart looked off to 1 side & scratched his chin.

"Hmm, tempting offer." The golem said, then smiled & pointed at No-Heart. "No-Heart, you got yourself a giant rock pirate."

"Excellent, Stone-Heart." No-Heart said. "Once Care-A-Lot is gone, we shall discuss arrangements for our alliance." & with that, No-Heart disappeared. Unaware to either of them, though, they were being watched by Love Heart & Kero in a bush.

"Hey, since when are No-Heart & Stone Heart partners?" Kero asked.

"Since never, Kero." Love Heart said. "But did you see how Stone-Heart deflected those shots like they were mere light bands? Maybe it's linked to the Clow card I sensed earlier today."

"You think?" Kero asked.

"Yeah." Love Heart said. "But what kind of Clow card could do that?"

Suddenly, they look at each other in realization.

"The power card!"


	14. What ability did Lotsa Heart gain?

While all this was transpiring, Rubber Heart & Lotsa Heart were in the middle of a secluded area of The Forest Of Feelings that Stone-Heart had not yet attacked.

"This looks like a good place." The rubber bear said as he looked around. "We can train your new ability here once we find out what it is."

"Alright, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said. Rubber Heart reached into his shirt & pulled out a list.

"This is a list of Gum-gum fruit abilities." He said. "I'll do various things to you to see which of these abilities you have. Once we find out which ability it is, I'll teach you how to master it."

"Alright, let's get started." Lotsa Heart said. Rubber Heart looked down at the list & then up at Lotsa Heart. He pocketed the list & walked up to Lotsa Heart.

"What're you doing, Rubber Heart?" Lotsa Heart asked, a little worried.

"Simple, it's the first test." Luffy Jr. replied. He grabbed Lotsa Heart's arm. "I'm gonna see whether you ate the Gum-gum fruit, or the Chop-chop fruit. If you ate the Gum-gum fruit, your arm will stretch like mine & Luffy's. If you ate the Chop-chop fruit, your arm will come off but you'll still feel it, like Buggy's." Lotsa Heart was hoping Orthoclase threw the Gum-gum fruit down his throat. Rubber Heart grabbed his arm & pulled on it, hard.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!!" Lotsa Heart shouted in pain. Rubber Heart let go, pulled out the list as well as a pencil, & scratched out the Gum-gum & Chop-chop fruits.

"Well, that means you can't stretch like rubber or disassemble yourself." Rubber Heart said. "Maybe you ate the Slip-slip fruit & got super slippery skin."


	15. Tug o War

Love Heart was following Stone-Heart's path of destruction. He couldn't ask anybody because the entire populace had fled. He was also using the energy read off of the Clow Card to find him, & was having a lot of luck.

"At this rate, I'll find it no problem." Love Heart said to himself. Just then, he heard a noise off in the distance, he ran to it to find Stone-Heart juggling Funshine, Wish, & Friend Bear. He got a little mad & drew his sword. He ran towards Stone-Heart.

"CAPTAIN SAMUEL STONE-HEART!!" Love Heart shouted, running at the gigantic stone man. "DROP THEM!!" Stone-Heart looked at him & smirked.

"Alright, greeno!" Stone-Heart said & stopped juggling the 3 bears, letting them drop practically anywhere on the ground. Love Heart instantly got even madder at this.

"Why did you do that, Stone-Heart!?" Love Heart shouted?

"You never said WHERE to drop 'em, genius! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Stone-Heart laughed coldly, enraging Love Heart further.

"Alright, rocks-for-brains!" Love Heart said. "I know full well how you got so powered up. You have the Power Card on you!" The 3 other bears got up & looked at Love Heart & Stone-Heart.

"The Power Card?" Friend asked.

"Yes, Friend Bear." Love Heart said. "Stone-Heart's drawing energy from a Clow Card to power himself up. He doesn't realize that using a Clow Card like this will make it angry."

"Feh, figured somebody'd find out sooner or later." Stone-Heart scoffed. "So what, I found it in my castle on Stone-Heart Island, it's mine. & where do you get off saying I'll make a piece of cardboard angry? It's a card, not a person, it has no emotions." Love Heart smirked.

"The power card wouldn't like hearing you say that, Stone-Heart." Love Heart said calmly. Stone-Heart looked at him with a bit of a grin.

"Oh?" The golem asked. "What's it gonna do? Get up & pound the living daylights outta me? I'd like to see it do that."

"Well, rudey, if you don't stop talking about it like that, that's just what it'll do." Love Heart smirked.

"Whatever, anyway what'd you wanna see me about besides the card?" Stone-Heart asked.

"Well, stone face." Love Heart said. "What do you say to a game of Tug-o-War?" Stone-Heart lifted 1 of his rock eyebrows.

"You want me to pull a rope away from you?" The golem asked. Love Heart held up a rolled up rope.

"Actually." The green bear said. "I was thinking the Power Card would like to play as well."

Before Stone-Heart could make 1 of his smart-aleck comments, a pink girl in odd clothing burst form his hand & walked up towards Love Heart.

"I'll take that as a yes." Love Heart said, he threw the rope out at the power card, who caught it. He turned to Friend, Funshine, & Wish. "You'll have to help me." He called to them. I can only capture this card if I beat it, & I doubt I'm strong enough to do that."

"Alright, Love Heart." Friend said, grabbing onto the rope, soon followed by Wish & Funshine.

"We'll need more." Love Heart said. "I'd suggest we get Lotsa Heart to help us, but he's off somewhere with Rubber Heart." Several other Care Bears heard this & decided to help. They approached & grabbed onto the rope. Now up against the power card was, Love Heart, Friend, Funshine, Wish, Loyal Heart, Share, Brave Heart, Love-A-Lot, Tender Heart, Grumpy, Birthday, Proud Heart, Bright Heart, Harmony, Laugh-A-Lot, Do-Your-Best, Playful Heart, Cozy Heart, Swift Heart, Gentle Heart, Cheer, Champ, Good Luck, & Treat Heart. Love Heart turned to them. "Alright, everybody, on 3. 1... 2... 3!!" & with that, the game begun.


	16. Lotsa Heart's ability discovered

"Okay, so it wasn't the Wax-wax fruit aither."

Rubber Heart was putting cold cream on Lotsa Heart's hand. He tested him for the Bird-bird, Burn-burn, Jail-jail, Chomp-chomp, Horse-horse, Dog-dog (both jackal & dachshund types), Spring-spring, Boom-boom, & even Mole-mole fruits before trying for the Wax-wax fruit. However, none of them were it, & left Lotsa Heart with some injuries from failures. Rubber Heart recently held up a candle to see if Lotsa Heart ate the Wax-wax fruit, but just ended up burning it.

"I don't think we'll ever find out what ability I gained, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said.

"Relax, Lotsa Heart." Rubber Heart said. "We've found out which abilities you DON'T have, so we'll at least narrow it down to SOMETHING." Lotsa Heart smiled a bit.

"You think?" Lotsa Heart asked.

"I'm positive, Lotsa Heart." Luffy Jr. said, full of confidence.

"Alright, if you insist." Lotsa Heart said. Rubber Heart then handed the elephant an umbrella, confusing him.

"Rubber Heart, it's not going to rain anytime soon, & that's the truth." Lotsa Heart said.

"I know that." The rubber bear said. "But this will let is know if you ate the Pound-pound fruit. If you did, then you'll be able to control how light or heavy you can make yourself, like Miss Valentine." Lotsa Heart shuddered a bit. He knew full well of the woman's abilities after the fight back at Stone-Heart castle. Lotsa Heart sighed.

"Alright, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said. "Let's see if I gained that." Luffy Jr. handed the pink pachyderm the umbrella.

"Okay, open the umbrella." Rubber Heart said, Lotsa Heart did just that. "Now, force all your weight upwards while jumping." The red rubber bear said. Lotsa Heart leapt into the air, & did what Rubber Heart told him to do. Much to Lotsa Heart's surprise, he was floating in the air. Rubber Heart was looking up at him with a big smile.

"THAT PROVES IT!!" Luffy Jr., shouted in excitement. "YOU DID EAT THE POUND-POUND FRUIT!!"

"WOW!!" Lotsa Heart shouted in excitement. "But, how do I get down!?"

"Just force all your weight down!!" Luffy Jr. shouted back. Lotsa Heart forced all of his weight downwards & dropped like a rock.

"Well, that was pleasant." Lotsa Heart said.

"I wouldn't know, Rubber Heart said from underneath Lotsa Heart. Lotsa Heart looked down & saw he had landed right on top of Rubber Heart.

"Oops." Lotsa Heart said, embarrassed. "Sorry, Rubber Heart."

"Forget about it." Rubber Heart said. "Now I just gotta help you master this ability until you can do some cool stuff."

"Okay, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said, he got up off of Rubber Heart & helped him up.


	17. Stone Heart's trick & defeat

Meanwhile, the Tug-o-War game was looking like the power card was gonna win. The care bears who were pulling were beginning to show signs of fatigue, but refused to give up & let Stone-Heart & the Power Card win. Love Heart then got an idea, he pulled the time card out of his pocket & looked at it.

"I know the Care Bears aren't supposed to cheat." He thought to himself. "But I have to do this." Love Heart pulled out his Time Card & hit it with the staff. "Time Card, freeze the MOMENT!!" Time then stood still & everything appeared yellow-ish. Love Heart walked up to the rope & yanked it out of the Power Card's hand. He walked back to the spot he was in & used the Time Card again. "Time Card, UNFREEZE!!" Love Heart unfroze time & quickly grabbed onto the rope. The care bears & the Stone-Heart Pirates were surprised to see that they beat the Power Card. The power card stood up & looked at the rope then knelt down.

"What's it doing?" Friend asked Love Heart. Love Heart turned to the red-ish pink bear.

"Now that we've beaten it, it'll let us seal it." Love Heart said, he walked up to the Power card, staff in hand, & raised the staff. "Now return to your power confined, Power!" Love Heart said as he tapped the power card with his staff. A card-shaped piece of light appeared on the staff's "beak" & after 5 seconds of watching it get sucked in, the power card vanishes into card form & slowly starts to flutter to the ground. However, just as Love Heart was about to catch it.

"YOINK!!"

A dark gray stone hand snatched the card away from Love Heart. Stone-Heart held the power card in his hand with a smile on his face. "Mine!" he said.

"What!?" Love Heart shouted. "I sealed that Clow Card, I should be allowed to wield it."

"Forget it!" Stone-Heart shouted. "I don't recall ever agreeing to letting you have this. I think I'll keep this little trinket & use it to TAKE YOU OUT!!" Stone-Heart raised a fist & drew power from the power card. "Any last words? No? GOOD!!" Stone-Heart said. "Never did like long good-byes anyway, too soppy & a big fat ugly waste of time."

"Well, Stone-Heart. Seems you have a life outside of me after all."

Everybody turned to the direction of the voice & saw Rubber Heart & Lotsa Heart, both with looks of determination on their faces.

"Luffy Jr.! Lotsa Heart!" Love Heart said. The 2 Gum-gum fruit possessors approached.

"Leave this to the possessors of the Gum-gum fruit abilities." Rubber Heart said. Stone-Heart smirked.

"You wanna become grease spots on Care-A-Lot, huh?" Stone-Heart asked sadistically, then got into a battle ready position. "Then BRING IT OOOOOOOON!!" Luffy Jr. put on his usual grin.

"Alright." He said, then turned to Lotsa Heart. "Might've been brief, Lotsa. But just do what I told ya."

"Alright, Rubber Heart." Lotsa Heart said. He pulled out an umbrella with his trunk & opened it, he then charged at Stone-Heart & leapt into the air. Much to everybody's surprise, the elephant floated over to him. He hovered above Stone-Heart & began forcing all his weight down. His next words shocked Stone-Heart.

"Pound POOOOOOOOOOUUUUND!! THOUSAND POUND PRESS!!"

Lotsa Heart dropped at a rapid speed & began plummeting towards Stone-Heart, who just looked up.

"This is gonna hurt." He said. Lotsa Heart landed right on top of him, squashing him & making him let go of the Power Card. Love Heart jumped up & caught the card.

"YES!" Love Heart shouted. "Way to go, Lotsa." Love Heart said. Lotsa Heart leapt off of Stone-Heart, who stood up slowly. He then looked at Rubber Heart, who had evil eyes on with his grin.

"Uh oh." Stone-Heart said.

"Uh oh is right, Boulder brain." Rubber Heart said. He pulled his fist back. "Gum GUUUUUUUUUUM!! PISTOL!!" Rubber Heart shouted, he released the punch on Stone-Heart, connecting with him square in the gut.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Stone-Heart was hit so hard by the attack that he was launched into the air. He disappeared into the sky. His pirate crew was horrified. They then turned to Luffy Jr.

"Boo." Rubber Heart said plainly.

"RETREAT!!" 1 of the pirates said, & they all ran off tumbling over each other, with Rubber Heart laughing at them.


	18. Aftermath

Later, at the Hall Of Hearts, there was a party to commemorate the defeat of the Stone-Heart Pirates. True Heart, Noble Heart, Rubber Heart, Lotsa Heart, & Love Heart were at the mist important table. True Heart stood up & got everybody looking at her.

"Now, now, everybody." She said. Everybody calmed down & she continued to talk. "I would like to say that if it weren't for the brave acts of these 3 members of our family, Stone-Heart would've destroyed our home. So I will award them with our greatest medal." She held up 3 medals that said "care bear of the year" on them. "Love Heart, Bear, Monkey D. Luffy Jr., & Lotsa Heart Elephant." True Heart said, placing the medals on them. "You 3 are hereby named care bears of the year." They looked at their medals with smiles.

"Wow, thanks True Heart." Rubber Heart said. Then, turned to Lotsa Heart. "But if it weren't for Lotsa Heart's new Pound-Pound Fruit ability, we'd never have gotten the power card away from that short-tempered pile of rocks." Lotsa Heart turned to Rubber Heart.

"But you taught me how to control my ability to do that attack, & that's the truth." Lotsa Heart said. He then had a thought. "Say." He said. "Whatever happened to Stone-Heart." Rubber Heart looked up & scratched his chin.

"Gee, I don't know." He said.

Meanwhile, Loathe Heart was lying outside her cave, hands behind her head, looking up at the sky. She sighed.

"Sometimes you gotta have a day where you do nothing at all." Loathe Heart said. Just then, she saw Stone-Heart falling down at her. "This is gonna hurt." Loathe Heart said. Stone-Heart landed right on top of her.

"Oooooooh" Stone-Heart moaned as he stood up. He looked around where he was & frowned. "Great, I'm in nature." Stone-Heart said, then walked off. "How am I supposed to get back to the Rock Of Gibraltar?" He asked. Inside the pit that Stone-Heart made when he landed, a flattened Loathe Heart raised her hand.

"See?" She asked nobody in particular. "That hurt." Her hand then flopped back into the crater.

The End.

Don't worry, Loathe Heart's not dead, just out cold for a while. Also, 1 more chapter to go.


	19. Kero's corner

Kero's Corner.

A sign saying Kero's corner is all that is shown. Then Kero shows up with a microphone.

"Hey there, card fans!" He says. "Yep, it's time for Kero's corner again where you get the low down, sneak peek, just between you & me tips on Love Heart & his abilities.

A shot of Stone-Heart is shown & Kero appears on the right with his arms crossed.

"Captain Samuel Stone-Heart here has a typical pirate's outfit." Kero explains. "In this case, it's a pair of brown pants , black boots, & a green vest, as well as 1 of those 3 corner hats. Say, why do pirates wear such ridiculous hats anyway, it's pretty comical if you ask me."

Kero's face fills up the entire screen.

"& NOW, CHECK, OUT, THIIIIIIS!!"

We see a shot of Stone-Heart holding his cutlass.

"Stone-Heart wouldn't like hearing you insult his taste in clothing, & those who do get chopped up by his cutlass."

We now see Kero sitting in a chair with a pipe next to a bookcase.

"Well that's all for today, tune in next time for get more fashion tips from your favorite guardian beast. See ya!


End file.
